1940
1940 January 9th The third battalion belonging to the 2nd special forces regiment became the first special forces battalion to begin its jungle training in the jungle operations training center in Netherlands Suriname , while many soldiers of the two army special forces regiments and marines special operations battalion have already expired training onboard RNSS Amsterdam holodecks the have not had the change to have a real jungle training. January 10th Antony Fokker became the head of Fokker research and development located near Schiphol airport near Amsterdam where he was to supervise several projects that Fokker R&D where working on like the D-23 ore also known as the Fokker meteoor a jet fighter based on a British design and the Fokker F27 transport plane based on it modern version. February 12th The first royal Netherlands East Indies army armored car battalion received its last M.35 armored car , the armored car battalion consist of four armored car platoons consisting of thirteen M.35 each , the KNIL also has begun receiving the DAF M.38 armored car of which 24 have already bin delivered. March 6th Hitler approved the new plan for the invasion of west Europe during a military conference in Berlin , the plan put forward by Gerd von Rundstedt called for a invasion of Belgium , Luxemburg and France whit the decisive thrust to be mounted through the Ardennes , Adolf Hitler also agreed to Gerd von Rundstedt plan that invading the Netherlands is considered unwise as numerous SD and Gestapo reports indicate that the kingdom of the Netherlands has a larger and better trained armed forces then toughed and that the rumors of strange and mysteries weapons being in the possessions of the Netherlands have convince Hitler that the Netherlands is not to be invaded for the time being. March 19th The Netherlands declare a state of siege to extend true out the Netherlands. April 9th Germany invaded Denmark and Norway. May 5th The royal Netherlands armed forces cancelled all leave for soldiers and officers belonging to the royal Netherlands army , navy and air force. May 6th The royal Netherlands air force commissioned 24 D-21 fighters offered by the royal Netherlands East Indies army air force , the D-21 who where ready to be sent to the Netherlands East Indies for use by the royal Netherlands East Indies army air force are now for the period leased by the royal Netherlands air force , the royal Netherlands air force also accepted the pilots needed to fly them , the KNIL-ML pilots where after being told about the Royal Dutch East Indies army Bandung transport station and the signing of a agreement that none would tell anything about what the saw ore heard where beamed to Den Helder and became for the time being part of the royal Netherlands air force. May 9th Rear admiral Doorman commander of the royal Netherlands space force ordered yellow alert to be in effect for KNRS Amsterdam for the first time sins the creation of the royal Netherlands space force. May 10th The Germans began their invasion of the Belgium and Luxemburg. May 11th The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg surrendered. May 12th German panzer columns pushed out from the Ardennes , heavy uses of German paratroopers reported across Belgium. May 13th The third Gerard Callenburgh destroyer HNLMS Isaac Sweers is commissioned. May 14th The commander of the royal Netherlands air force reports to the commander in chief of the royal Netherlands armed forces that the Fokker D-21 , D-22 and Fokker G-1 fighters in the first days of the German invasion have intercepted Luftwaffe fighters , bombers and transport more then 100 times , the commander also reports that of all interceptions the D-22 was the superior. May 15th The yellow alert onboard KNRS Amsterdam is lifted by order of its captain De Jong and his superior rear admiral Doorman as no German invasion had happen and all indicates showed that the Germans where not planning to invade the Netherlands. May 16th The Dutch government bans the national socialist movement who had hoped that the Germans would invaded as the felt prosecuted for more then six years , the party who sins 1934 had a membership of no more then 400 is considered a outcast in Dutch politics. May 17th The royal Netherlands army began allowing its divisions to give leave to its soldiers in small numbers , its also announces that the state of siege is lifted except the province of Limburg , Brabant and Zeeland where large numbers of Belgium refuges have escaped to. May 28th The kingdom of Belgium surrenders to the Germans. June 9th HNLMS De Zeven Provinciën the third Tromp class cruisers is commissioned. June 10th The kingdom of Italy declared war on France and the United Kingdom , also that day the kingdom of Norway surrendered to Germany. June 25th The French republic surrendered to Germany. June 29th The Netherlands government announced that it would establish full diplomatic relations with the Vichy government and free French. July 2nd The Netherlands now surrounded by Germany on two sides and to give the 4,000 personal of the royal Netherlands space force something to celebrate its commander rear admiral Doorman announced that he would give permission for a landing on the Moon and a visit to Mars to take place before the end of 1940. July 7th The government of Germany asked the Netherlands , United States of America and other neutrals to withdraw diplomatic missions from Belgium and Luxembourg. July 9th The Dutch government decided to aid the British in the battle of Britain whit limit information from the Den Helder and Nieuw-Milligen radar stations , its also decided that the Dutch government should give any prosecuted person escaping Germany ore occupied country’s the Dutch citizenship if the want it. July 10th The Luftwaffe from airbases in occupied Belgium and France began raids on channel shipping. July 11th The RAF conducted raids on enemy emplacements in Belgium and German munitions factories , several British bombers are forced to land when the stray in Netherlands airspace and their pilots are brought to a interment camp in the province of Utrecht wile Luftwaffe pilots who either are forced to land in the Netherlands ore are forced to land by fighters of the royal Netherlands air force are brought to a interment camp in the province of Friesland. Augustus 4th More then 4,000 people , dozen members of the oversight commission and Dutch government watched as the type-7 shuttlepod KNRS Batavia landed on the Moon surface , whit one crewmember remaining onboard the other warring a extravehicular suit and holding a Dutch flag was beamed outside the shuttlepod ,after having planted the flag the first Dutch person to walk on the moon gathered some moon rocks before being beamed back inside KNRS Batavia , the event had lasted no longer then one hour but was considered a great boost to all personal serving in the royal Netherlands space force. Augustus 14th The Dutch east Indies government placed a order for 100 M2 light tanks in the United States for the royal Netherlands East Indies army in order to increase its armored force and to decrease its dependecy on the Netherlands for its military hardware. Augustus 16th The battle of Britain continues as the Luftwaffe is hampered by poor aircraft range and extensive use of radar by the British , the royal Netherlands air force using both Den Helder and Nieuw-Milligen radar stations send daily message to their British counterparts true the British embassy in Amsterdam. Augustus 24th The Luftwaffe mistakenly bomb Coventry , a day later prime minister Churchill ordered the bombing of Berlin in retaliation of the bombing of Coventry. Augustus 26th The city of Berlin was bombed by the RAF , as has happen already a couple of times those RAF bombers who where damaged are forced to land in the Netherlands as the pilots flying them feel its is better to be in the Netherlands then being prisoner in Germany. September 3rd The invasion of Britain is canceled by Hitler. September 9th The Maas-class runabout KNRS Marowijne becomes the first royal Netherlands space force shuttle to orbit the planet Mars and is another indication that the Netherlands is expanding its presences in space after the first successful moon walk only a couple of weeks ago. September 17th The British intercepted decoded messages revealing that Hitler had postponed his invasion of Great Britain until further notice , these messages where also intercepted by the royal Netherlands military intelligence service headquarters in The Hague and where reason for relive in the Dutch government , that Hitler was also not in this time able to invade Great Britain. September 21st The Dutch aircraft company Koolhoven announces that from this day on it would focus its production towards producing helicopters and would from now on be known as Koolhoven helikopter industrie , the company which has lost heavily sins 1935 and was on the verge of bankruptcy received from a friendly member of the oversight commission several blue prints for helicopters , the first helicopter named KH-1 Kolibrie which is based on the French Alouette II design has already bin build and negotiations whit the royal Netherlands air force are underway for a number to be produced. September 27th The tripartite pact is signed in Berlin by Germany, Italy, and Japan. October 31st The fourth Gerard Callenburgh class destroyer HNLMS Philips van Almonde was commissioned , whit this only four more destroyers of the Gerard Callenburgh class destroyer where are to be completed. November 4th American president Roosevelt won a third term , a telegram from queen Wilhelmina was sent congratulating him the same day. December 15th The British forces began to drive the Italians out of Egypt and began invading Libya. December 21st In the Netherlands east Indies the first radar station outside the Netherlands comes online when radar station Soerabaja during its first days of operation managed to detect all aircraft the royal Netherlands East Indies army air force on the island of java.